In relation to a cloud service, there is a case in which a plurality of environments are prepared for executing the same application program when a service is provided to a user by the application program (hereinafter, also referred to as software). A processing load is reduced by distributing the processing in accordance with a plurality of application programs.
In a case of applying a patch (correction program) to the plurality of application programs, a method such as rolling update is used. By using the rolling update method, it is possible to apply the patch without suspending the applications.
In addition, each application program stores data to be used in a database (DB). There is a case in which a data configuration in the DB changes. As related art in relation to changes in data configurations, Japanese Patent No. 2503297, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-266973, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2005/086003, for example, are known.